


You Bring Me Home

by dragonsandbooks



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Figure Skating, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Office worker Victor, SOMEHOW I FORGOT TO WRITE MAKKACHIN I'M SORRY, Single Parents, babysitter Yuuri, is that an AU? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsandbooks/pseuds/dragonsandbooks
Summary: Victor loved his son so much. But it wasn't that easy to take care of a 5 years old when you also had to go to work. Who would look after his son while he was away?Yuuri, of course.





	You Bring Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't hate me

Victor woke up around the same time as the sun rose. It was still quite dark outside, the sun just beginning to come into view on the horizon. He slowly rolled out of the bed, fetching a t-shirt from the piles of clothes on the laundry basket he left near the wardrobe because he was too lazy to put them in it last night. He then walked down the hallway to his son’s bedroom.

 

His five years old son was still asleep, body’s curled up beneath the blanket and one hand holding his favorite plush tiger. Victor couldn’t help but smile. Yuri looked so peaceful, unlike his usual loud self during the day.

 

“Yurio, it’s time to wake up,” he said, sitting down on bed and running his hand through his son’s hair. Yuri didn’t budge. He tried again, now gently shaking his son’s shoulder.

 

“’m still sleepy,” came a slightly disgruntled voice. Upon hearing this, the older man chuckled softly.

 

“You still have to wake up, thought. You don’t want to miss Miss Yuko’s class, do you?” he coaxed. Victor knew that Yuri only tolerated going to preschool because his favorite teacher was there and let it be said that Victor liked to tease his son. Yuri’s pout was just too cute.

 

“Ugh, five more minutes,” Yuri grumbled, voice’s muffled by the pillow.

 

“Okay, I’ll prepare your bath,” he said, caressing his son’s soft blond hair before standing up and making his way to the bathroom.

 

—————

 

Victor dropped Yuri at his preschool right on time. Mr. Nishigori greeted them both, asking Yuri how his weekend went in which his son’s only reply was, “Nice.” Victor smiled apologetically at the teacher.

 

Before he left, the silver haired man crouched down to say goodbye and place a kiss on the blond kid’s forehead. “Yuuri’s going to pick you up today, yeah? Be nice to him,” he said, patting Yuri’s cheek and making him pout.

 

“I’m always nice.”

 

“Yeah, kiddo, I know,” he smiled that heart-shaped smile. “Also, tell Yuko papa said hello,” he said as he stood up, about to leave for work.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Go now if you don’t wanna be late, papa.” His son promptly left him there, immediately approaching his friend who already waited for him in front of the main entrance door.

 

“I leave him in your care then,” Victor addressed the teacher. “Please take care of him.”

 

“Of course, Mr. Nikiforov,” the other man assured him.

 

After saying thank you, Victor went into his car and drove to his office.

 

—————

 

Today was kinda hot. Yuuri decided that he’d treat Victor’s son to an ice cream on the way home. Yuri –or Yurio as everyone liked to call him– loved strawberry ice cream. _I want to see his eyes shine when he gets the ice cream_ , Yuuri thought while he smiled to himself.

  

 

At the main entrance door, Yuuri greeted the teacher, Miss Yuko –who also was Yuuri’s senior back in school– and then waited for Yuri, who seemed to be in the middle of saying goodbye to a classmate, to walk towards them.

 

“I thought Yurio’s papa’s gonna pick him up today?” Yuko asked wonderingly.

 

“Well, he can’t today, but he’s probably gonna have time tomorrow.” Yuuri knew Victor really cherished the time he got to be with his son, despite his workload, the man always put the kid first. He used his lunch break to pick up Yuri and drove him to Yuuri’s house and he spent the weekend doing various activities with Yuri, from lounging in the living room to watch his son’s favorite cartoon to going to places like a museum or a zoo. But on the days he got a meeting or something that made him unable to pick Yuri from his preschool, he’d ask Yuuri. On the days like that, Yuuri would come to the preschool, take Yuri home –to Victor’s home because Yuuri thought it’d be easier for the older man, he didn’t have to go to Yuuri’s house to get his son after a long day at work– and spent the day away with the blond kid until his papa was home. 

 

“He’s quite busy, huh. I know it’s not my place to pry about it, I just hope he’s looking after himself well.”

 

“Yeah I hope so. I try to make him eat homemade meal for dinner, at least. And you know my mom, she always told Victor to get enough rest and offered him many tips to a healthy life whenever he came to pick Yurio up at the inn.” He shrugged. “I hope I can do more, though.”

 

Yuko chuckled, remembering how Yuuri’s mom used to treat her way back then.

 

“You already do what you can, Yuuri. Don’t push yourself too hard.” Because there’s only so much you can do as a babysitter, right?

 

Before Yuuri could respond, the blond kid made his way towards them. He immediately took hold of Yuuri’s hand before saying, “See you tomorrow, sensei.”

 

Yuko crouched down, she smiled at the kid and gave him a pat on the cheek, “See you tomorrow, Yurio.”

 

 

They did end up buying ice cream. After getting off the train, Yuuri asked if the boy wanted ice cream which of course Yuri said yes to. The minimart near the station had quite a selection of ice creams, but Yuri went for the strawberry one. He even picked two.

 

“Yurio, you’re gonna have a cough if you eat two,” he tried to reason with the kid.

 

The blond kid only shook his head. “Stop calling me Yurio!” and after he said, “This one’s for papa!”

 

Oh.

 

“Okay then, but there’s a chance it’ll melt on our way home, you know? What if you pick the one in the cup so even if it melts, we can try to freeze it again in the fridge?”

 

Yuri nodded, so Yuuri let him choose one for Victor, this time it was a chocolate ice cream.

 

“Let’s pay for these and get home, okay?” Yuuri said as he led them to the cashier.

 

—————

 

It was already close to 9 when Victor came back to his apartment. Despite being thoroughly exhausted, Victor couldn’t wait to see his son. And Yuuri. Truth to be told, Victor always looked forward to see him. He enjoyed Yuuri’s company, his warm presence bringing joy into the older man’s life. Not that his son didn’t bring him joy but the more the merrier, right? Victor thought so.

 

The moment he opened the door, he could hear Yuuri yelled a “Welcome home!” all the way from the kitchen. He smiled upon hearing that familiar voice.

 

“Hello, Yurio, Yuuri. Are you two done with dinner?” he stopped by Yuri, his kid was still sitting at dinner table despite seemingly already finished his meal. Victor knew why. The little boy might act like he was constantly annoyed to have Yuuri looking after him, but deep down his son liked the young man enough that he always wanted to be around Yuuri.

 

“Stop calling me that,” Yuri pouted. That nicknamed was originally from Yuuri’s sister, Mari, she told them on their first visit to Yuutopia Inn –back when Yuuri had just started helping the recently divorced Victor to care for his chubby baby– that it would lessen the confusion because the names sounded the same. They kept it.

 

“Aww, but it’s so cute Yurio!” he gave the small boy a kiss on the cheek, which Yuri tried to refuse with an “Ew, gross,” and ruffled his hair.

 

As he was cleaning the dishes, Yuuri looked on the tired yet still cheerful dad and his unamused son. He couldn’t help but snicker. Hearing the half-smothered laugh, Victor looked up from his position, currently crouching down next to Yuri’s chair, hands lightly tickling his son’s sides in an attempt to elicit a giggle from him. Realizing he’s caught, light blush appeared across Yuuri’s face.

 

“Ah… um… I made you some. You haven’t had dinner yet, have you? It–it’s katsudon again tonight. I hope you don’t mind,” Yuuri faltered, though there was a small, sheepish smile on his face.

 

“You know I’m always down for katsudon,” he perked up, a heart-shaped smile emerged on the silver haired man’s face. Victor didn’t just say this to appease him. He truly loved Yuuri’s cooking; and most of all, the katsudon.

 

In a flurry of motions, Yuuri efficiently placed a bowl and a glass of water in front of Victor who was already seated at the dinner table, his eagerness to eat his meal was clearly shown by his body language. After a quick “Thanks for the meal!” Victor started devouring the content of his bowl.

 

Knowing it was best not to interrupt the silver haired man while he was eating. Yuuri took the seemingly sleepy boy to the bathroom for his night time routine. Though Yuri insisted that he wasn’t sleepy yet, Yuuri knew full well that he required that eight-hour sleep and he hadn’t heard from Victor that Yuri ever fell asleep past his bed time this month.

 

They went back to the kitchen to find Victor doing the dishes while humming a tune that Yuuri recognized as one of Victor’s favorite songs. He didn’t remember the name, but it was… italian song? He wasn’t very sure.

 

Yuri immediately ran to the living room to pick up his plush tiger that he left there earlier, leaving the two men in the kitchen.

 

“Thank you so much for the meal, Yuuri. It was very delicious!” Victor said, feeling genuinely thankful. He also added with that heart-shaped smile making an appearance again, “And thank you for looking after Yurio today as well. I don’t know what I’d do without you, Yuuri.”

 

Feeling flustered by the kind words and the smile _–yes, Yuuri got flustered easily–_ he can only managed to stutter, “A-a-ah it’s definitely no problem. I like Yurio and I understand how busy you are.”

 

“But I’m still grateful. You already have to help running the inn and then you have to take care of not only Yurio but also me.”

 

Trying to hide his warm face, Yuuri ducked his head, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. “U–um, ah you know my parents don’t mind if I can’t help at the inn during the day to look after him. A–and I only help making dinner! It’s no trouble at all.”

 

Suddenly, he looked up and frantically said, “Well, look at the time! I should go back home. See you tomorrow, Victor.” He bowed quickly before making an exit, only stopped for a few seconds to say goodnight to Yuri in the living room. Victor hadn’t even said anything back when he heard the front door opened and closed.

 

_Did I say something wrong?_ He tilted his head in confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is pure indulgence bc i just wanna see victor as a dad. 
> 
> i thought of this at class and didn't have any plan ahead (also i'm a shitty writer) so yeah don't expect good things to come off this. 
> 
> ALSO I DON'T EDIT THIS AT ALL. PLS LET ME KNOW IF YOU SEE ANY TYPOS.


End file.
